


Of Cats and Bookshops

by aceforwhatevenisthis



Series: Of That Old Bookshop [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cats, Established Relationship, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, animal injury, because the only other tag was animal death and that doesn't happen here, snakes don't like cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceforwhatevenisthis/pseuds/aceforwhatevenisthis
Summary: Well, there were those rumors she’s been hearing, casual information that some customers at the bakery would bring up in an attempt to make conversation. They usually reached Martha’s ear through Emma, her younger coworker, but many of them were centered around one thing: Soho had an angel among it.Martha had a feeling she knew who it was. She pulled out her old phone and dialed, hearing the ringing as she waited. After a few rings, Mr Crowley said, “Hello?”“Ah, young Mr Crowley, yes, I was hoping it would be you.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Of That Old Bookshop [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593154
Comments: 10
Kudos: 220





	Of Cats and Bookshops

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: animal injury, though it isn't described in great detail

The sun was just about to begin to set as Martha locked up the small, cozy bakery. Autumn was fully settling in. The leaves on the trees were turning into lovely shades of reds and golden yellows, sometimes even mixing, and Martha thought to herself that she would have to entrust Emma with the rake they have in the back room, as the leaves were sure to fall by late November. 

Martha smiled. The two food bowls that she filled daily in the morning were empty. It began last winter when she noticed a stray cat would often wander the area and the poor thing looked so skinny. So, even though she had no room for a cat, Martha took it upon herself to feed it whenever it came by. Sometimes it would sneak into the bakery and she would have to shoo it away, but it always came back for the food. Such a lovely thing as well. It was a small calico with the loveliest of blue eyes and it’s nose was a precious mix of pink and black. How she adored it. 

The phone rang. Martha slipped an old iPhone from her large purse and answered. “Evening, darling.” 

“Grandma!” exclaimed the voice on the other side of the call. 

“Evangeline, darling, how is school?” 

“Oh, it’s tons of dullness! Lots of homework. But I’ve been playing that game you gave me, grandma. Mom says it’s distracting but I don’t really care. It’s pretty fun.” 

“That’s wonderful to hear.” Martha walked down the street. Her flat wasn’t all too far, still in Soho, and it was a short trip from the bakery. It was awfully chilly as well. “And how is your brother?” 

“Still a baby. Why can’t he just grow faster? He keeps grabbing all my things!” 

“Give him time, dear, he’s barely a year old.” Martha chuckled. Evangeline went on about how being the big sister meant a lot of responsibilities (it’s what her mother says, anyways) but she had more important things to do, such as biking outside with her friends or being the best chess player of her class. Martha tried her best to make her realize that her brother is very important as well, but kids will be kids as they say. Then Evangeline started to describe how everything is very spaced out and how she can’t just walk to the store anymore. 

“Speaking of which, how is America treating you, dear?” 

“It’s super weird! Grandma, people  _ drive _ here. There’s not a single train or bus!” 

Evangeline had moved from the small English town she was used to the urban jungle of North America. Martha remembered her first time moving out of her old, small village as well. It was marvelous, being able to spread out more. Granted, she didn’t know as many people anymore but she compensated with the few friends she did have. 

“Grandma, when are you coming to visit?” asked Evangeline. Martha could almost feel the young girl’s pout as she neared closer to her flat. 

“Oh, dear,” the old woman arrived at the front steps of the building’s door, “I’m not quite sure. Perhaps hopefully I’ll pop by for Christmas-”

_ Prrrrrrrrrr. _

Martha froze. She adjusted the large purse hanging from her shoulder and pocketed her keys, moving the phone from one hand to the other. 

“Grandma?” Evangeline was still on the line. 

Martha turned to her left. There, huddled in the corner of a brick building, barely even visible to any passerby who wasn’t really looking, was a calico cat with the loveliest of blue eyes. 

And the few whites patches of fur it had were hidden under scattered layers of red. 

Martha gaped. She settled her purse on the cement and said to the phone, “Dear, tell your mother I’ll try my best to pass by for Christmas. I have to go now. Do be good, and take care of your brother. Your mother has it hard enough.” 

“Bye, grandma!”  _ Click. _

Martha stuffed her phone into her red purse and slowly took a few steps towards the cat, stopping just before it. It didn’t look up at her. It’s head was burrowed into its midsection, as if protecting itself from possible further harm. A part of its right ear was chipped off and it’s body rose and deflated in a slow rhythm of breathes. 

Oh, what to do with the poor thing, Martha thought to herself. It was late in the afternoon on a cold day, so there weren't that many people out in the streets. Her knees aren’t what they used to be and neither does she know if the cat is infectious. What to do, what to do, what to — 

Well, there were those rumors she’s been hearing, casual information that some customers at the bakery would bring up in an attempt to make conversation. They usually reached Martha’s ear through Emma, her younger coworker, but many of them were centered around one thing: Soho had an angel among it. 

Martha had a feeling she knew who it was. She pulled out her old phone and dialed, hearing the ringing as she waited. After a few rings, Mr Crowley said, “Hello?”

“Ah, young Mr Crowley, yes, I was hoping it would be you.”

“Martha,” acknowledged Mr Crowley. There was muffled noise in the background as Mr Crowley went quiet. Then, he spoke up again. “Aziraphale says hi. He loved the scarf.” 

Martha smiled. “That’s lovely to hear, dearie.” She looked down at the calico, shivering in the cold. As she unwrapped one of the couple of scarves she was wearing, she said into the phone, “Mr Crowley, dearie, I was perhaps wondering if you were able to do a favor for me?” 

“Depends what it is.” Martha unfolded the scarf. 

“Well, you see, it’s a rather cold day, and I was heading back to my flat, and, well, there’s this cat-”

“I’m allergic,” was the immediate response. 

Martha huffed as she quietly draped the scarf over the shivering cat. It didn’t react whatsoever. “I’m not quite done, dearie.” 

More noise in the background, and if Martha learned anything in her life, it’s the sound of reprimand. “Aziraphale is requiring me to shut up and listen.”

“Excellent. Now, as I was saying, there’s this cat and it always comes by the bakery in the early morning for some food.” Martha explained. “And I’ve just found the poor dear out here in the cold streets covered in what I dread is an awful lot of blood.” 

Mr Crowley sighed. “Listen, Martha, I’m extremely allergic to cats and I just can’t-”

Martha pulled her head back, away from the phone, as Mr Crowley began to argue with whom Marta presumed was Mr Fell. This took a few minutes and Mr Crowley was back on the phone, grumbling out, “Aziraphale will be right over. Don’t fret, everything will be just fine.”

A pause. He added, “His words, not mine. Ciao!”  _ Click. _

Martha tsked, putting her phone away. She edged closer to the sidewalk so that when Mr Fell passes by, he can see her. It didn’t take too long for her spot a creamy, wool coat matched with a similarly colored waistcoat and a light blue dress shirt under it all. 

“Mr Fell!” Martha called as he neared closer. “How have you been?” 

“Oh, just wonderful, my dear,” answered Mr Fell with a kind smile. Then, he frowned, “I would ask the same of you but I heard we have a situation on our hands.” 

“Ah, yes.” Martha gestured towards the now sleeping calico. Mr Fell stepped over to it, gently removing the scarf, and rewrapping it around the small creature, slowly bringing it up to his chest. He cradled the cat like how one would with a small infant, cooing at it. “There’s a dear.” 

“Will it be alright, Mr Fell?” Martha asked, gathering her things. 

Mr Fell smiled again, covering the cat’s head with the scarf. “He’ll be perfectly tickety-boo, I’ll see to it.” 

Martha could feel the warmth rolling off Mr Fell and so she smiled as well, having a sense that all will be strangely well. “I’m happy to hear it. Do take care of the poor thing.” 

Mr Fell’s eyes seemed to have a knowing gleam in them. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Snakes don't like cats so I took that and ran with it.
> 
> Also, more Martha because I love her. 
> 
> Hope y'all are having a good day. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! <3


End file.
